One Fine Day
by acktacky
Summary: THE BEST STORY EVAH OMG LOL


**Title**: One Fine Day  
**Disclaimer**: I SERIOUSLY DON'T OWN ANYTHING.  
**Note**: This is not meant to be good... This is meant to be a joke. If anybody takes it seriously, I will spam you Digimon porn until your eyes bleed... or not, but it would be funny. ^_^

-----------

It was a beautiful day in Kyoto, Japan. The cherry blossoms flew on the wind like loose feathers off a bird. The sun was warm and the citizens seemed joyful about their lives, no matter how hard they were at the time. This day didn't stop a young 18-year-old boy from being dreadfully confused about his life, no matter how good it was going.

"OMFG!" The boy shouted into what seemed like nothing. It had been many years since his life had been all adventure. He passed high school and was heading onto college in a few weeks. His hopes for running a noodle cart stand still ran livid in his small brain. "OMFG!" He screamed again. He didn't know why he was screaming it; it was just something he had been doing for the past three hours.

Of course his parents had heard him screaming in his dirty room, but they had much more interesting affairs to worry with. It was a cheerful day after all, and if the screams were of anguish, they could really give a damn. I mean, who wants some shit dampening your day? Especially if it's some stupid asshole.

….

Anyways, the boy continued to clutch at what really seemed like nothing. Perhaps it was nothing, because there really wasn't anything noticeable in his hands, and his bitching was still not answered. I still have to think why he's been screaming the crap.

I mean…

A blue little monster came up next to him, its white face turning red around its chubby cheeks. It opened its mouth and screamed "OMFG!" and then jumped into the boy's lap.

-----------

**2 years LATER!**

"What a beautiful day!" that same red headed boy from two years ago shouted at the blue sky. The sky was pissed by this, but couldn't do anything because it was the sky, so yeah… Sucks to be the sky.

"Davis, where are you going?" that blue monster by Davis's side squeaked. The monster never really got out much, for he had to be hidden for one reason or another. It was mainly because the Digidestined (Davis is one, just so you know) didn't want the DigiWorld to be thrown out in the open, even though almost everybody in Japan had visited the digiworld… But Davis didn't know this, so Veemon (the blue monster) basically got screwed in life.

Anyways, the two partners were enjoying the beautiful day like they should, because surely if they didn't something terrible would happen to them. It's just how these things work. Davis began walking down the sidewalk, with his friend along side, waving timidly at all the familiar faces that he walked by in the street. A cherry blossom whipped into his face and he shook his head feverishly.

"What the hell is up with these things? I doubt they're even native to this fucking island!"

"Yeah I guess."

"Don't give me that."

"Don't give you what?"

"THAT!"

"OMFG… WHAT?!"

Davis was just so ticked off with Veemon's ignorance that he kicked the Digimon into a trashcan. He laughed so hard he started to pee his pants and Veemon just started to cry.

---------------

**2 MORE years later!!!**

Okay…. So how old is Davis? Um… 22 I think… Alright… Let's continue.

Davis totally just graduated college with well… Barely good scores, but that's okay. He wicked aced all the business classes, and that's all that matters, because remember, he wants to run a noodle cart for a living.

Having lived in a dorm for much of four years (or something) it was a refreshing change to be back into his old house. Davis's sister, June, had returned home too for a big family get together. Of course, Veemon was left out of all the fun, because he really isn't cool and I don't feel like writing about him. LOL.

"It's so good to have my children back!" Mrs. Motomiya shouted with glee as she placed a big plate of what looked like steaming horseshit onto the table. "How was college Davis? I haven't talked to you much since graduation."

What kind of dipshit asks their child how they did in college after they graduated? Oh well... Davis was too stupid to pick up on this anyways.

"It was fun. I mean, I didn't see all my friends as much as I wanted to, but I roomed with Ken senior year." Davis took a big slice of whatever the hell it was that his mom had placed on the table and moved it to his pink colored plate. "He helped me study a lot. I think he's the only reason why I passed, hahaha." Yeah, real funny, right? What a dick.

"Oh, that's good Davis, how did your life go June?"

kjajsd;lkfjas kjf kdslalfdjsa;fdaf boring boring.

"Wow! I sure did miss your cooking mom! Thanks!" Davis shouted. No really, he shouted, to the point where he father smacked him upside the head.

"DAMMIT DAVIS THIS IS INDOORS! SPEAK LIKE YOU ARE YOU ASS!"

"OUCH! Okay dad! GEEZ!" Davis groaned, pulling himself away from his spot at the table and walked into his room that was a little bit across the hall. I'm only saying that because it's easier to word.

Davis's room hadn't changed much from when he left a few years back. Everything was still a complete mess, just how he liked it. He liked it better when there was mold-infesting crap under his bed, but his mom was at least decent enough to clean that shit up.

"HEYA DAVIS!" Veemon exclaimed and jumped into the boy's arms. Davis didn't really want him there, so he dropped the monster onto the ground. "Guess what I found!!!!~!!!!!!one!!111"

"What?"

"THIS!"

"THIS WHAT?!"

"Oh…" Veemon looked around and noticed that he didn't have anything. He ran around and grabbed the paper on the floor. Running back he handed the newspaper article to his partner and waited to be cherished forevah.

It took several minutes for Davis to read the piece of paper, because he never really was good at reading.. Or math… Or history… Or thinking… But he did finish it eventually, and he damn near screamed with glee when he noticed what it said. He dropped the paper and grabbed Veemon into his arms.

The piece of paper fluttered to the floor and the camera (or if this was a show, that's what it would do) panned into the paper that read…

**[picture of noodle cart here]**

**FOR SALE 10 YEN OR WHATEVER**

**---------**

**3 days later!**

Davis bought the noodle cart.

-----------

**4 hours later!**

Davis leaned back on his heels and wiped the glistening sweat off his brow. This of course, made him look damn near irresistible, but unfortunately Ken was not around to see it… Because then this would be a Ken x Davis story… Well I guess it could always turn into one…. Shut up.

Anyways, Davis was leaning back on his heels because he had just finished polishing his new noodle cart. It was pretty big for the 10 yen he paid for it. Not only that, but it was also in very good condition. It made him think (ahha) why it was sold for so cheap. Of course he would never know that the cart was lined with anthrax and infested with hepatitis… His business obviously would have a rocky start, but that shit is boring, and we're talking about the noodle cart and it's relation with Davis.

"Hey Veemon, what should I name the business?" The boy's chocolate eyes turned to his monster friend. The blue creature was rubbing a hand full of wax onto the side of the cart, letting off a brilliant glint from the sun… Even though it was dark and nighttime.

"I'm tired Davis, I'm going to go to bed." Veemon yawned and started to walk back into the apartment building to go back to sleep or something… Even though he wasn't going back to bed, but that's all that came to my mind, and I know it's wrong and shit, but who cares. You know I'm taking more time explaining what I did wrong when I could just change it.

Davis shook his head and laughed softly, because saying your going to bed is really funny and stuff. He ran another hand along the soft and cool wood of the cart and smiled happily at it.

_This is my life right here. Everything I've been living for is finally within my grasp and all I have to do is just start it up. I know I can do it. I have the power to make this what I really want it to be. To be a great business that will spread across the world. All of it starting from this one object that is sitting before me. The one object that hadn't been at all hard to find, but strangely took much of my life experience to understand. If I fail you, Noodle Cart, I don't think I could live with myself. Not only would I disappoint you, but also I would disappoint myself, and what is there in it for me if I do not bring myself to what you… Lost my train of thought… Still don't have it. Well whatever, you mean everything to me noodle cart… and…_

"I love you," Davis muttered, rather sensually. His reddish hair began to do that thing it does when it's blown, and the moon, which really looked like the sun for some fucking reason, shone on his pale face. It allowed a perfect glance of one of the horniest faces ever to be looked upon. He took the window of whatever thing that happened to placed a kiss on the cold wood of the noodle cart's side. It didn't flee or quiver at the soft placement of the boy's lips, and Davis took it as an okay for him to countinue.

The boy ran another hand along the front side of the cart and pressed his body against it. He…

Dude.. Nevermind I can't fucking finish this. Let's just say that he dry humped the shit out of the thing and was later caught by… Ken… And they went back into his room and had rampant sex.

MORAL OF THE STORY… Noodles = MMMM.


End file.
